


Once More For Jack

by Basmathgirl



Series: Playing With Jack [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor has needs but Donna is determined.





	Once More For Jack

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I want to own these so badly it almost hurts.  
>  **A/N:** Goodness knows where this came from this morning, but I love to tease you by hiding hints!

Leaving Torchwood behind, the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the Vortex and then turned his moody frail attention onto Donna. "Well, that's over with, so you know what that means," he stated in threatening tones.

"No," Donna insisted innocently. "I've no idea."

"Oh yes you do!" he advanced on her, almost pinning her against the pilot seat. "I want it now," he spat out through ground teeth.

"Dream on, Sunshine, 'cos you ain't going to get it yet," she smirked.

"No, I don't think you understand Donna. I want it and I'm going to have it," he said menacingly.

"I think it's you who don't understand!" she huffed. "You're not having it yet, and you know exactly why you're not!"

He moved further into her personal space to intimidate her. "You do realise I could just claim it now and you can do nothing about it?"

"Oh yes, I know that," she brazened out the situation. "But you won't if you want me to cooperate in the future."

His eyes told her that he recognised the truth in that statement, but he opened his mouth to protest nonetheless. "Give it to me! I want it now!"

"Not going to happen," she mocked him; and spotting her possible escape route, she sped away from him down the corridor. She shrieked as he gave chase.

"Donna! Come back here!" he demanded as he caught up with her, forcing her against the bedroom door. His eyes were dark with anticipation and need. "Why can't you let me have it?"

"You know the deal; I do something for you and you do something for me. It's quite simple," she sneered at him.

"Are you changing the rules again?" he whined. "That's not fair!"

"No more than you do on a regular basis. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" She smiled at him smugly, "You could have it right here, right now, if you say the magic words."

"You promise, if I say the right words?" he asked hopefully, as his expression lightened.

She slipped her fingers in to a pocket to touch the long slim shaft of goodness. "Oh yes! I'll promise if you promise," she tantalised him.

He visibly gulped as he realised that the delights he wanted were within easy reach. "Okay, I promise. I'll give you what your heart desires. I'll set the coordinates immediately afterwards."

"Deal!" Donna crowed, and carried out her promise.

Ten minutes later the Doctor was happily chomping his way through his confiscated tube of Fruit Pastilles and Donna was on her way to watch Much Ado About Nothing. Result!

Jack didn't think so as he sat back at his desk in Torchwood, scowling. He switched the surveillance device he'd planted on the Doctor off in disgust! He'd catch the pair of them out one day he vowed, as he was still sure something could be going on between them.


End file.
